Possibilities
by jane0904
Summary: Next in the Mal/Freya 'verse. Simon, Kaylee and River go visiting, but there's something far worse coming to call. Thank you for reading, and reviews are always shiny. NOW COMPLETE but with more to come in the saga.
1. Chapter 1

"Simon! Knock me out!"

"What? River –"

"They can hear me!"

"What are you –"

She didn't wait for him, but grabbed his medbag, pulling a hypo from it and injecting it into her neck. Simon wasn't fast enough to stop her, only to catch her as she collapsed bonelessly to the floor.

"Simon?" Kaylee asked, grasping Bethany to her, her face stained with tears and terror. "What did she mean?"

"I don't know," her husband admitted, staring at his sister. "Unless …"

-x-

_Two days earlier …_

"He's an old friend."

"How good an old friend?" Mal looked up from his post-breakfast coffee. "I seem to recall what an old friend did once before." He glanced at Freya, sitting with Bethany on her lap in one of the easy chairs, the little girl patting the mound at her waist.

"Baby," Bethany said. "Baby. Auntie Frey."

Freya smiled, putting her own hand on top.

"This is a real friend," Simon explained. "Not like Eric Lon. Andrew Brooks is the man I went into medicine for. He inspired me, even as a boy."

"How long's it been since you seen him?" Zoe asked, stirring her coffee by the counter.

"Seven, eight years. But we kept in touch right up until I got my sister out of the Academy."

"Does he know about that?" Mal waved his mug at the young doctor. "If there's any likelihood he's gonna call the Feds –"

"He wouldn't do that!" Simon insisted. "I never told him anyway."

"It's not exactly been kept private that you're both fugitives," Hank pointed out. "It might be a while since they've been actively looking for you, but …"

"I know. But I trust Andrew."

Mal sat back. "Well, we're a long way from civilization out here. What made him decide to set up shop in this neck of the woods?"

"Just that. The last time I spoke to him he'd wanted to do some good while he still had the chance. He's not a young man, Mal, and I think he found working in a hospital somehow … unfulfilling."

"Treating all those nasty burns from candlelight suppers?"

Simon refused to rise to the bait. "Something like that."

"Well, we're passing right by Corvus on our way to Lilac. Could drop you for a spell," Mal agreed. "Be maybe two, three days. Would that be long enough to visit?"

"I probably won't get the chance to see him again. We're a long way from our normal routes." His face was young, eager.

"And you want to introduce him to your wife and daughter?" Hank asked, grinning. "Hell, if'n I had a couple like that, I'd be doing it too."

"And I'd like to take River, as well," Simon went on. "A break from … well, it would do her good."

"From who, doctor?" Zoe asked, smiling slightly and successfully attempting not to look at Jayne sitting opposite who just rolled his eyes at the doctor.

"Just … it would be good to get some fresh air."

"I'm sure we can get by without them for a few days," Freya added, making Bethany laugh by tickling her.

Mal looked across at his own wife, and felt a tug at his heart. She was so beautiful, sitting there with Kaylee's child, and he was so looking forward to meeting their own son … "Okay, doc," he decided, looking back. "Can't leave you the shuttle on account of it being full of cargo, but we can drop you." He looked stern. "Long as Freya don't need you."

"I'm shiny," the woman in question said, disentangling Bethany's hand from the silver Firefly around her neck.

"She'll be fine," the young man assured him. "I have no worries about her or the baby's health anymore. As long as she's sensible."

"'Kay. We'll land about –"

"They can use my shuttle," Inara said unexpectedly, stepping down into the dining area. "Since I handed in my resignation I've no appointments, so there's little for me to do. I have some Guild documents to complete but … I can do those in one of the guest quarters."

"Documents?" Mal asked.

Inara rolled her eyes. "There is so much paperwork tied up in this. It makes my head spin."

"You?"

The ex-Companion smiled. "Even me."

"Inara, that's very generous of you," Simon said, getting back to the matter in hand.

"And it would give you somewhere to sleep if you think you'd be imposing," she went on.

"You sure?" Kaylee asked, suddenly excited at using a real Companion's bed, and blushing a little at the thought.

"Of course." Inara smiled, as if she knew exactly what the young mechanic was thinking.

"Would make it quicker," Mal considered. "Then if you were finished early you could rendezvous with us from orbit …" He nodded. "Thanks, 'Nara."

"What are friends for?" the Companion said gracefully, smiling at him.

River stepped down into the galley. "I've packed," she said, sitting down in the vacant chair next to Jayne.

"How'd you know I was gonna say yes?" Mal asked, then added quickly, "No, forget I said that."

"I couldn't get everything in one case so I've used one of the crates," she went on. "It wasn't doing anything."

"You mean it weren't up and dancing a jig?" Jayne joked.

She looked at him and he glared back.

"Why wouldn't it all fit?" Simon asked, ignoring the banter.

"Because I couldn't get Bethany's clothes in as well."

"You mean you –"

Kaylee put her hand on her husband's arm. "Just be glad you don't have to pack for yourself," she said. "You know how much you hate it."

"But –" He tried to figure out how to tell his sister she shouldn't go through his and Kaylee's things, that it wasn't right, that now he was married … that even before he was married …

"You want I should fix a better lock on your door, doc?" Mal asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Don't bother," Simon said gloomily. "It won't stop her."

-x-

Andrew Brooks was tall and thin, his back bent a little so he could look down into people's eyes, but he straightened as much as he could as Simon opened the shuttle door.

"Simon!" he called, a wide smile on his face. "It's good to see you, son."

"Andrew." Simon stepped down onto the dirt and walked across, holding out his hand.

"You think that'd be good enough?" the older man asked, grinning and pulling him into a hug.

For a moment Simon couldn't reciprocate, but then his arms came up of their own accord and he smiled. He'd never been used to such displays of affection – his family just didn't do that sort of thing – but once Kaylee had got hold of him … "It's been a long time," he said, relishing the human contact.

"Too long," Andrew agreed, releasing the young man so he could look into his face, studying him. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Shiny," Simon said.

"And who are these two pretty things?" Andrew looked past him.

He realised the others had come out of the shuttle behind him and turned. Holding out his hand to Kaylee he said, "This is my wife. Kaylee, this is Andrew."

Kaylee grinned. "Hi. Simon's told me a lot about you," she said, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Andrew coloured a little. "Been a long time since something as sweet as you's done that," he said, smiling.

"And this is Bethany," Kaylee said, lifting her daughter up on her hip.

"Well, now, you're as sweet as your momma, aren't you?" Andrew said, tickling Bethany under her chin and making her laugh. He looked under his eyebrows at Simon. "But it was only yesterday that you were telling me you were joining MedAcad."

"Not yesterday." Simon grinned. "Quite a bit more than that."

"Not from the way you look."

Simon dropped his head in slight embarrassment, then said, "And this is River."

"Ah, your sister." Andrew took hold of her hand, squeezing it gently. "I never did get to meet you before, my dear, and I can see I missed out."

River smiled at him. "You were always good to Simon," she said softly.

"I should hope so. My best legacy to an uncaring world," he laughed. "Following me into medicine so he could become one of the best doctors I have ever seen."

"He saves people."

Andrew looked at her. "I imagine he does."

"He saved me."

"River …" Simon said warningly.

"Except he treats me like a child all the time." She glared at him.

"And he shouldn't do that. Not truthful." Andrew gave Simon a reproving glance that was tempered by the laughter lines around his eyes.

"You sound like you've been here all your life," Simon commented, trying to get away from his sister's look.

"Well, if you don't then people won't come to you. And they needed a doctor." Andrew shook himself. "But here I am rambling on, and you'll want to freshen up, have some food. I've got some good stuff laid out for you, and then I'll get you settled in."

"You don't have to, Dr Brooks," Kaylee said quickly. "We can sleep in the shuttle."

"Please, don't call me that. It's Andrew. Or if you're uncomfortable, then just call me Doc. Everyone else around here does. And I wouldn't dream of making you stay out here. I've got …" His voice trailed off as he saw the look of faint disappointment cross her face.

River carefully put her arm through his. "I think they need some time together," she said softly. "I will sleep in the house, with Bethany."

Andrew looked down at her. "You always look after them?" he asked.

"Always," she agreed. "And they can be so difficult."

He laughed. "I'm sure they can." He started to lead the way. "And I'd be pleased to have you under my roof for a few days," he added gallantly to the girl at his side.

"River …" Simon breathed, shaking his head.

Kaylee put her arm around his waist. "She knows I want to sleep in there," she said, kissing her husband lightly on the cheek. "See what it feels like to be a Companion."

He turned to look at her. "Don't tell me you've always wanted to be one. Not another one."

She grinned. "Only for the satin sheets."

"Are you two coming, or should we just leave a tray outside for you?" Andrew called from the gate to his yard.

-x-

_Soon. Feed, kill, take what we want. Take them. Soon._


	2. Chapter 2

"That was wonderful food," Kaylee said, carrying Bethany into the small room.

"The best Corvus can offer," Andrew said, following her. "Simple but we've got plenty."

"Not like out in the black." She put her sleepy child into the bed, watching her rub her eyes with her little fists. "Pretty much protein in all the colours of the rainbow."

"Don't you get any treats?"

She grinned. "Once in a while. Oh, I don't mean to make it sound like we starve, 'cause we don't. But sometimes we have extras."

"Like what?"

"Cap'n makes sure we have fresh stuff when we can, and just occasionally …"

"What?" he prompted.

"Strawberries."

He smiled at the beatific look on her face. "Well, we're not in the right season now, but Corvus has some of the finest strawberries the system has to offer."

She looked at him. "Oh, don't say that. Or I'll just have to make the Cap'n bring us back here again, just so's I can taste 'em."

"I wouldn't mind," Andrew said. He stepped back out into the hall, feeling Simon at his elbow. "I heard from your father a few weeks ago," he said quietly.

"Really." Simon's voice was non-committal, although his heart seemed to be running for cover.

"Not much, just a wave, seeing how I was, if I'd decided I'd made the biggest mistake of my life yet."

"And have you?"

"Nope. Pretty much decided this is where I want to die. And I told him that. He …" His voice dropped lower. "He asked if I'd heard from you."

"I don't see why. I'd thought he'd pretty much disowned me."

Andrew took his arm and led him back into the main room. "Come on, I think you and me need to have a talk." He sat down in the old leather back chair by the fire. "Simon, if you don't take a pew I'll make a fuss and that'll just upset your wife."

Simon reluctantly sat down opposite him. "Andrew –"

"He told me what he said to you, that day when you were … when he had to come and get you after you'd been arrested in a blackout zone."

Simon sat very still, not even breathing. "Did he."

"And he's been sorry about it ever since."

"Somehow I find that difficult to believe."

Andrew shook his head. "I'm not stupid, Simon. I know what happened. Do you think I don't check the Cortex once in a while? And being a doctor I get to see all sorts of interesting information. Alerts come up every so often, listing people the Alliance would like to know the whereabouts of, just in case they need to see a doctor." He stopped, looking at the young man opposite. "You've been running a long time."

"They took River," Simon said, little more than a murmur. "And my father did nothing."

"He didn't know."

"He didn't listen!" The sound of his raised voice rang through the house, and Kaylee hurried out into the living room.

"Honey?" she asked, going down on her heels next to him. "What is it?"

Simon didn't speak for a moment, then looked round at her. "Nothing. It's nothing, Kaylee."

"Didn't sound like nothing."

He made himself smile for her. "Just a disagreement over something I did a long time ago."

"I don't –"

"I think Bethany needs you."

She looked at him, then at Andrew, who nodded slightly. "Okay. If you're sure. But I'm only in there."

"That's fine." Simon took her hand and squeezed her fingers. "It's fine."

Kaylee stood up and went back to the door, looking at them for a long, puzzled moment before going to see to her daughter.

"Is that why you asked us to come?" Simon said, back under control. "Because my father told you to?"

"It isn't like that at all." Andrew shook his head. "I never told Gabriel anything, and I never would."

"But you knew about River."

"Simon, you snatched your sister from a Government-sponsored Academy and ran off into the great unknown!" He almost laughed. "You don't think the people who knew you wouldn't have heard?"

"They were hurting her."

"What?" It was Andrew's turn to be confused.

"Torturing her. They stripped her amygdala, Andrew. Cut into her brain, over and over. Made her into something she was never meant to be." His voice was icy. Passionless, but full of it.

"I don't understand."

"Neither did I," Simon admitted. "Until I saw it for myself." The scans on Ariel, then studying the information he'd downloaded … he couldn't help the shudder that went through him.

"Why would they do that?" Andrew was appalled. "Why would anyone do that to a child?"

"Because they could. Because there's no-one to stop them."

"So you did."

"She wrote to me, letters that made no sense until I realised she was telling me something in a code." Simon sat forward. "I had to help. Had to get her out of there. And my father refused to even consider that I was anything except delusional."

"I didn't know," Andrew said softly. "But to a child …"

"She wasn't even the first. I could introduce you to someone who …" Simon stopped and took a deep breath. "That's why we're on the run. Why my father is asking you if you've seen us. They still want her back."

"He wouldn't hand her over, Simon. She's his daughter."

"That didn't seem to make any difference when I was trying to make him see what they were doing to her."

"I can't believe it of Gabriel –"

"He isn't the man you knew, Andrew. I came to see that a long time ago. He changed, and when appearances became more important than his own child's life he … well, that was when I stopped being his son." There was more to it than that, a loss, a terrible feeling of betrayal, but he would never go into that, not with anyone. He looked up and saw River standing in the open doorway to the outside world, and realised he didn't need to.

"I didn't tell him," Andrew said, not knowing she was behind him. "And I won't. What you do is your own affair. Just don't judge him too harshly."

"We don't need him now," River said, coming in and kneeling next to the old man. "We have another family." She smiled at him. "And they will never leave us."

Andrew looked at her, then across at Simon. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to –"

Simon shook his head. "You didn't know. And I shouldn't take it out on you."

"You haven't." He smiled shakily. "Come on," he said. "Why don't you and I take a walk? It's a fine evening, and we'll talk of other things."

"That sounds like a plan," Simon said, getting to his feet, relief in his eyes.

"I'm going to bed," River stated, rising up gracefully. "And I'll send Kaylee over when you're ready."

Andrew chuckled. "You really like to embarrass your brother, don't you?" he asked.

She grinned. "Whenever I can."

-x-

Andrew held out a packet of chewing tobacco but Simon shook his head. "No, probably right," the older man said. "Not good for you. But it isn't like I've got my whole life ahead of me that I could ruin in."

"You're still young enough to be sensible."

"Ha!" Andrew laughed. "I got past that a long time ago."

They strolled through the main street, some people up despite the hour, calling out to their doctor as they went about their business.

"They seem very friendly," Simon said, his hands clasped behind his back.

"They're a good community," Andrew said. "It's the usual sorts of things that need doing - broken legs setting, some infections, often just dropping a word into the right ear to prevent things. Yet it's fulfilling, and I've loved every minute."

"But?" Simon looked at his old friend shrewdly. "There's a but hanging in there."

"You're right, there is. But I _am_ getting old." He ran a hand through his hair, thinner now, and totally grey.

"You're not old."

"No need to be gallant, boy." Andrew smiled. "I know it. First thing in the morning I feel it when I try and get up, and if I've been sitting … and there's other things."

"Like what?"

Andrew waved his question away. "I've been looking for someone to take my place."

"Become the doctor here? Is there someone?"

"Not sure." The old man looked at the young. "Is there?"

"If you're suggesting –"

"Not suggesting anything. But it's something that's become clear to me over the past couple of years, and I'd like to know they're being looked after by someone I trust."

Simon stopped in the middle of the street. "I have a place. A home. On board Serenity."

"And you have a wife and a child. Maybe more on the way. Is a ship the place to raise them?"

"Andrew –"

"I'm not asking for an answer right now. Hell, I don't intend giving up being their doctor for a while yet, but it will have to happen. And I could do with the help." He walked on. "Just think about it."

Simon stared after him, his mind full of new thoughts.

-x-

_We can hear you all. We can hear your thoughts, your dreams, your nightmares. And we're coming._


	3. Chapter 3

"Where've you been?" Kaylee asked as River dropped from the horse's back.

"Out for a ride."

"I kinda figured that," the mechanic smiled. "Just wondered where."

"To the hills." She pointed to a purple smudge along the edge of the world. "We found a stream and I paddled." She lifted one bare foot, covered in dirt.

"You'd better wash up before Simon sees you," Kaylee suggested. "You know what he thinks about you not wearing shoes."

"Too tight," River said, leading her horse towards the barn. "I can't feel the world in them. It's like trying to fix Serenity wearing mittens."

Kaylee laughed and followed her. "I don't think I've ever tried that, but I know what you mean. Sometimes I just wanna take off all my clothes and run naked."

"You should," the girl said. "Simon would like it. And it does wonders."

"Don't tell me you …" Kaylee goggled.

"There was no-one there," River said calmly, picking up a brush to start cleaning her mount. "No-one to tell me to stop."

"Good job there wasn't anyone to watch you either."

River sighed. "No."

"And what was that for, _mei-mei_?" When River didn't answer Kaylee went on, "That damn big noise you just made?"

"It wasn't big."

"Big enough." Kaylee put her head onto one side. "You missing Jayne?"

River just scratched at a patch of dried earth on the horse's flank. "I don't know what you mean."

"I don't know what your game is with him, but you gotta be careful." Kaylee glanced out of the door to make sure her husband wasn't anywhere in sight. "Jayne's older'n you, a lot, and bigger. Not sure you can handle all the feelings you're turning on in that man."

"He's my friend."

"Mine too, but …" Kaylee paused. "Simon's worried. So'm I."

"I know." River turned to look at her, her great dark eyes like pools in the dim barn. "But Jayne doesn't care for me that way."

"And what about you? How do you feel about him?" Kaylee held her breath, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

River stopped, her hand still holding the brush against the short hair. "I know how I feel," she said slowly. "But it isn't time."

"Time?" Kaylee shook her head. "Honey, I don't understand."

"It's not time," River repeated, starting to brush again.

Kaylee heaved a sigh herself. "You know, I don't think I'm gonna be telling Simon about this conversation. It'd just confuse and distress him even more."

"I'm not a child any more," River said softly. "I don't think I ever was. But now I'm a woman. In five months I'll be twenty-one. And no-one seems to realise that."

"You …" Kaylee was shocked. "I hadn't thought … but I guess you will."

"If I choose Jayne, it will be my choice, not Simon's. Not yours. Not even Mal's."

"What about Jayne's choice?"

"I know what I see. What Jayne is. And what others see. What Jayne isn't."

"Don't you turn all cryptic on me, young lady," Kaylee said, wagging her finger at the girl, then realising what she was doing and hiding it quickly behind her back. It was a shock to realise she was acting just like her mother. "If you make Jayne fall in love with you just 'cause you can –"

"I won't." River dropped the brush onto the barn floor. "I can't." She suddenly grinned. "And if you treat Bethany like this, I'm sure she'll grow up to be a rich and rewarding human being as well!" She laughed and ran back outside.

Kaylee stared after her, her mouth open. Sometimes she just couldn't help agreeing with Jayne's description of her best friend …

-x-

"They're good people," Simon said, watching Kaylee put Bethany into the bed, tucking the blanket around her chin.

"That they are. Shoulda seen them today, when I took her into the town. Folks couldn't say enough nice things about her." She grinned up at her husband. "Think she's made something of a hit."

He leaned forward and put his arms around her waist. "How couldn't she? With such a beautiful mother."

She turned in his embrace. "You always did know the right things to say, Dr Tam."

His lips twitched. "I try." He kissed her softly. "So where did River get to all day?" He was surprised to see his wife blush.

"She went for a ride. Into the hills."

"On her own?"

"She's not a child anymore, Simon," Kaylee said.

"No, but –"

"She's nearly twenty-one." She looked into his blue eyes, noting the widening as he took that information on board. "My momma had half a family by that age."

"I hope you're not suggesting –"

She squeezed him. "Not at all. Just saying you can't be looking out for her all the time. Not no more. Got family to do that anyway, and she's needing it less every day."

"But she's –"

"Your sister. I know. But that don't mean you get to choose what she does with her life."

He stared down at her. "Are you trying to tell me something in that roundabout way of yours?"

"Since when have I been roundabout?" she countered. "If'n I got something to say to you, don't I always come out and say it?"

"I guess."

"So what were you and Dr Brooks doing all today?" She stroked his face, feeling the start of his beard poking through the skin. "Seemed to be a continuation of your talking from last night." She smiled. "At least until we went to bed."

"It wasn't important. I just went with him on his rounds, seeing the people, what they have to do to survive here."

"Seemed to me it was more'n that," she said astutely.

He paused a moment then said, "Actually, maybe it was. He … he's asked me to stay here."

She froze. "What?"

"He wants me to take over from him."

"And what did you say?"

"That I'd talk to you about it."

"You didn't say no."

"Of course not. But I didn't say yes either, if that's what's worrying you."

Kaylee stepped back. "What's worrying me is that you're considering it." She looked into his eyes. "You really are, ain't you?"

"Kaylee, I want more children. And I don't want Bethany growing up learning to swear like Jayne and fighting like Mal."

"Me neither, and Mal ain't gonna let his kid do that either, and Jayne ain't that bad, but that ain't –"

"This is a good place, Kaylee. Good people. And they need a doctor."

"They've got one."

"Andrew's … he's old. He's said, there are times he can't get out to the most distant parts because he can't ride that far any more. He needs a younger man to help him, and take over in the end."

"And he wants that man to be you."

"He trusts me."

Kaylee stared at him. "You sound like you've made up your mind already."

"No, I haven't. I just want us to talk about it, to really consider settling down here. Somewhere safer."

"'N' you think Serenity ain't safe?"

"Kaylee, _bao-bei_, with everything we've been through in the past few months … don't you want Bethany to grow up somewhere secure?"

Her face darkened. "That's low, Simon. You know I want Bethany to have the best. But I think that's on board Serenity." She glared at him. "She's my boat. I keep her in the sky, 'n' the Cap'n's grateful for it."

"Kaylee –"

"How do you think you could come here, knowing I'd want to be out there in the black?"

"I changed my life for River. Gave everything up to keep her safe. Don't you think I'd do it again for you and Bethany?"

"So I should?"

"At least we should talk about it."

"Why? You've made up your mind. The great Dr Tam is going to leave the home he's made and come to a border moon to set up shop. Fine." Kaylee was working herself up. "That's just dandy. Just don't expect me and Bethany to come with you. Our home's on Serenity. No matter what you say!" She stormed out.

Simon watched her go, his mouth open. Couldn't she see he was doing this for her? To keep them all safe?

River appeared in the doorway. "I won't leave Serenity," she said to him. "And I know how Kaylee feels. You may have the urge to hang a shingle on a white picket fence, but she doesn't. Do you think she could just become a doctor's wife?"

"She is," Simon said in despair. "I just want -"

"I know what you want. So does Kaylee. And she might have agreed with you, if you'd done it the right way."

"You're saying I didn't?"

"I'm saying you're a boob."

Simon stared at her, then his face fell. "You're right. I am. I handled that really badly." He managed a small smile. "Seems to be a habit of mine."

"She's by the corral. Go and talk to her. I'll watch Bethany." She gazed at him for a moment, then said, "Go!"

Simon ran out after his wife.

Kaylee was crying, letting the tears fall down her cheeks. One of the horses came up, nuzzled at her, and she absently stroked his nose.

"I'm sorry."

She didn't turn. "Go away."

"No. I won't. I'm never going to leave you, you know that." He put his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off. "Kaylee, please don't be mad at me."

She whirled, glaring at him, her face wet. "You do this and you think I'm just gonna say yes?"

"I haven't done anything," he insisted, reaching up to wipe the tears from her skin, but she batted his hand away. "Kaylee, please."

"You've decided to uproot us from our home, Simon."

"I haven't decided anything." He hated it when she was sad, and it tore at him to see it. "Kaylee, all I wanted was for us to consider it."

"I don't want to!" She stepped towards him. "I got a home, Simon. And it's a Firefly. That's all I want. For us to go home."

"Kaylee, please can't we just talk about this?"

"Just for you to talk me into it, that's what you mean, ain't it?" She was really mad at him now. "So you can persuade me. Well, it ain't gonna happen."

"Kaylee –"

She half turned away, and looked beyond him. He saw her eyes go wide and he turned.

River was running towards them, her face white, Bethany in her arms. "Simon! Kaylee!"

"_Mei-mei_, what is it?"

"Reavers!" She pointed into the cloudless blue sky.

"Where?" Simon asked, taking his daughter from her.

"Breaking atmo." She was staring up, and now they could see a flare high above them.

"_Tah muh duh_." Simon grabbed Kaylee's arm. "Get to the emergency com," he told his sister. "Broadcast an emergency signal. Get everyone inside. Then follow us."

"But they can't hide –" Kaylee began.

"There's shelters in most homes," Simon said quickly as River ran back towards the house, already moving towards the surgery building. "If we can get people inside …" They were running now.

"Simon …"

He glanced at her, saw she was staring up at the black dot rapidly getting bigger above them. "Kaylee, please."

-x-

The shelter was well hidden behind a wall in the back of the surgery's underground storeroom, and it was only when Andrew pulled the hidden lever and the area of shelving slid to one side did it become apparent.

"Get inside," he said, motioning quickly to the people who had been caught out in the open near his home.

"Kaylee, in," Simon said, pushing her.

She didn't need urging, hurrying inside with Bethany tight in her arms. "Simon," she said, white-faced.

"River!" her husband called. "Come down, now!"

"They've landed the other side of town," River said, sliding down the stairs. "But they're coming this way. I can hear them."

"Did everyone get into the shelters?" he asked, trying to keep his voice low.

She shook her head, her pale face colourless.

His lips tightened as he followed her inside and Andrew slammed the door, hearing the bolts shoot home.

"How long can we stay inside here?" Simon asked, looking around at the people huddled in the shelter.

"I don't know," the older man said. "Until the air runs out."

"Eleven hours and twenty three minutes," River said. "Then we die, one way or the other."

-x-

_Now._


	4. Chapter 4

"How about Daniel?" Freya suggested, watching Mal as he poured them a coffee each before coming to sit next to her. "I always liked that name." She inhaled deeply of the smell before sipping carefully. They'd picked up a bag of the real thing on Lilac, Mal buying it for Freya because she'd seemed so wistful over it.

He put his head on one side and regarded the rapidly growing baby inside her. "Don't seem to me to be a Daniel." He pursed his lips. "How about Emanual?"

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "If you can't be serious …"

"I am being serious," Mal insisted. "Knew a good man by that name once, and he saved my life. Wouldn't mind remembering him that way."

"If that's going to be your reasoning, then I'd go with Matthias. He was the skipper on my first ship, taught me a lot."

"The Lancaster?"

She nodded. "He was a good man, too."

"Matthias Reynolds." He rolled it around his tongue. "Not bad. Still like Emanual."

"And he'd be called Manny, you know that," she pointed out.

"Ah." Mal nodded slowly. "Okay, maybe not."

"Or Adam."

Mal grimaced. "Nope. No way."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Too much … well, it smacks of religiosity."

She smiled at him. "And Emanual doesn't?"

"Look, I've already agreed that ain't the name to go with. Just be happy."

Freya's smiled turned to a grin and she sipped her drink again, sighing happily. "That is so good," she said.

He drank himself and nodded. "Sure is. I could get used to having the good things in life."

"I thought you did," she teased. "Aren't I a good thing?"

"The best," he said, leaning forward to kiss her lightly. "Now, while you're in a good mood, about this baby's name …"

"What's wrong with Jayne?" the big mercenary asked, clumping into the galley. "Kinda like the idea of a littl'un carrying on the tradition."

Freya spoke quickly, seeing the look on Mal's face that presaged a comment possibly ending in bloodshed, if not someone taking a long walk out of an open airlock. "Can't do that, Jayne," she said. "We wouldn't know which one we were talking about."

He didn't take offence. "Good point." He picked up the coffee pot.

"That ain't yours," Mal said. "Bought that for Frey, not for the likes of you."

"Aw, Mal," Jayne said, almost pleading. "Ain't had the real thing in a month of Sundays."

"Well, you could've bought some for yourself."

"Mal, come on …"

"It's okay," Freya said, smiling. "Just one won't hurt."

Jayne grinned at her and filled a mug. "Thanks, Frey. At least some of the people on this boat are civilised." He walked to the table and sat down, putting his feet up on the well-worn planks.

"Jayne," Mal warned.

"Okay, okay," he muttered, slamming his chair down and his boots to the floor.

"Hey, I smell real coffee," came a plaintive voice from along the corridor. Hank was leaning over in his chair and looking out of the bridge doorway. "Don't I get some?"

Freya went to get up but Mal put his hand on her arm. "Oh, no, this one's mine."

"Mal, don't do anything you'll regret," she warned, trying not to smile.

"Oh, I won't regret it." He stood and filled a tin mug before carrying it up the steps into the corridor.

Zoe was just coming up from the cargo bay. ""I don't suppose that's for me?" she asked, the scent making her nose twitch.

"Sorry. It's for your boyfriend. As requested. Loudly."

"I'll take it to him."

"Oh, no," Mal said, pulling the mug away from her hand. "He asked me to bring it, and bring it I will. Course, I may end up pouring it all over him instead, but …"

Zoe's lips lifted. "Don't do that, sir. It'd be a waste of good coffee."

Mal stifled a laugh and went on up to the bridge, his first mate at his heels.

"Oh, thanks," Hank said, reaching for the mug.

"Before I give it to you, and I mean that in the worst possible sense, you do realise that I paid good coin for this? Not for you, but for Freya?"

Hank looked guilty. Only a little, but it made him look like a big puppy. "I didn't know it wasn't …" He shook his head. "Then I won't. Not taking something away from someone else. Least of all Frey."

"Just take it," Freya said from the steps, laughing. "I'd rather we all enjoyed it than had tears before bedtime."

Mal held out the mug. "Best do like the lady says before she gets really pissed at you."

Hank took the battered tin reverentially, inhaling the aroma as if it were the finest wine. "Freya, me and my taste buds thank you," he said sincerely, smiling at her, before the smile became concern. "Frey?"

Mal turned in time to see his wife's face drain of colour. She collapsed against the wall, sliding down, and in an instant he was at her side, worry lines etched into his forehead.

"Honey?" He put one hand on her belly, checking for any muscular contractions in just the way Simon had taught him. "Is it –"

Freya shook her head, staring at him, her eyes wide. "Reavers."

Hank jumped, narrowly avoiding spilling coffee onto the console as he turned back to his scanners. "Where?" he asked, seeing nothing on the screen.

"Corvus."

Mal glanced up at Zoe. "You sure?" he asked his wife.

"I can hear River," Freya said quietly, holding her arms tightly across herself. "She's shouting." She began to tremble. "Reavers."

Mal was on his feet. "How long?" he asked Hank.

"Full burn, maybe fifteen hours."

"Do it."

"But Mal -"

"Hank." Zoe put her hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her, then nodded, inputting the code to turn them onto the right heading.

-x-

Even through the thickness of the walls they could hear the screams, the barbaric yells of creatures no longer human as well as those of people in agony, dying because they hadn't got to a shelter in time or their hiding places had been found out. There were gunshots, but these became fewer even as the sound of the Reavers got closer.

The dozen or so people in the shelter crowded closer together, and muffled sobs were quickly stifled as something banged on the door.

"_Run-tze duh fuo-tzoo_ …" Simon breathed, then jumped as River sprang to her feet, turning to stare at her brother.

"Simon! Knock me out!" she whispered urgently.

"What? River –"

"They can hear me!" she hissed.

"What are you –"

She didn't wait for him, but grabbed his medbag, pulling a hypo from it and injecting it into her neck. Simon wasn't fast enough to stop her, only able to catch her as she collapsed bonelessly to the floor, rapidly checking her vital signs.

"Simon?" Kaylee asked, her voice a ragged undertone, grasping Bethany to her, her face stained with tears and terror. "What did she mean?"

"I don't know," her husband admitted, staring at his sister. "Unless …"

-x-

"She's gone," Freya whispered, her face losing the colour she'd regained, huddled into the co-pilot's chair, Mal standing close, his hand on her shoulder, anger radiating off him like heat.

"Gone?" Zoe got in first. "What do you mean?"

Freya looked at her. "She's stopped shouting. It's just … silence."


	5. Chapter 5

The air was getting bad in the shelter, and Simon could feel the effects starting to take their toll. He glanced across at Andrew, noting the greyness of his skin, the tension in the muscles around his eyes.

"Simon?" Kaylee said softly but agitated. "Bethany ain't breathing right."

That decided it. "I have to open the doors," he said quietly. "If the Reavers aren't gone …"

Andrew nodded. "We all know you have to, son."

Simon smiled just a little, then stepped to the door. Sliding the bolts back as silently as possible, he took a deep breath of corrupted air and pushed the door open.

-x-

"How long?" Mal asked, pausing only a moment in his pacing.

"Three hours," Hank said, gripping the controls as if he could make Serenity go faster just by using brute force.

"Sir, why don't you go check on Freya?" Zoe suggested. "There's nothing we can do for the moment."

He nodded, thankful that they'd finally managed to persuade her to go to the infirmary and lie down. "Let me know if …"

"Mal, if we see Reavers, you'll hear me screaming," Hank said with no trace of levity in his voice.

Serenity's captain didn't comment, just hurried down to the lower deck. He paused at the doorway to the infirmary, seeing his wife curled up on the medbed, her head pulled in as low as she could.

"Frey?" he whispered, afraid to wake her if she'd managed to doze.

"Mal," Freya murmured, and he was by her side.

"Honey? How're you feeling?"

"How long?"

"To Corvus?" When she nodded he went on, "About three hours." He put his hand under her head, turning her to look at him, feeling her trembling. "Can you feel them?"

She shook her head. "I can't. The Naxom …"

"Frey, you heard River." He put the back of his hand on her forehead – too hot and dry.

"She was screaming!"

"I know," he said soothingly, not wanting to put any more strain on her. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

"I don't know if it's soon enough …"

-x-

He stepped out, tasting smoke in the air, listening hard. There were low moans, some screaming from a distance, but no sound of a ship's engine, contained core or not. He moved forward, into the open, and looked around.

Not for the first time he wished he knew how to swear properly.

"Oh, no …" Kaylee said next to him.

"Get back inside!" he said savagely, pushing her away, back towards the shelter.

"No," Kaylee moaned. "We have to help them."

"We will. Please, Kaylee, look to Bethany." His voice was anguished, not wanting her to see, but knowing the sight was going to stay with her for the rest of her life.

"Simon, your sister's coming round …_Tzao gao_," Andrew breathed, staring out at the town he'd lived in for so long, at the people he'd helped, saved, brought into the world … and now lay ripped from it or dying.

Simon turned to Kaylee. "All right." He put his hands on her shoulders, making her look at him. "Kaylee. Listen to me. We'll help them. But I need you to take care of Bethany first. Can you do that?"

She was trembling violently, but nodded. "I'll get someone to look after her, then we'll … we'll start looking."

"Looking?" Andrew said, dragging his eyes from the burning buildings, the bodies …

"For those that are still alive …"

"Good." He didn't want her near them, not with what he knew the Reavers must have done to them, but this was Kaylee. She wasn't going to hide somewhere until someone else made the badness go away. Not if she could do something about it. He admired the steel inside that slight frame, and nodded.

Andrew was ashamed that a girl like this could have more courage than him. He pulled himself up to his full height and said, "I'll check out the surgery. See what they did. We need somewhere as a triage, and …"

Simon squeezed the old man's shoulder. "What about a mortuary?"

Andrew glanced at the barn, the doors standing wide. "Use that. Got no horses any more."

"I let them out," River said behind him, coming up like a ghost. "They ran to the hills."

The old doctor seemed to take comfort in that. "Thanks. Hated to think of them …" He shuddered. "But most folks, if they're alive, will want to deal with their own family." He looked into Simon's eyes, his own filled with unshed tears. "This was my home," he said softly.

"I know," the young man said. "Let's get to work."

-x-

Hank held Serenity in a hover. "Oh, dear Lord," he whispered.

Zoe, behind him, grasped his shoulder, digging her fingers in, but he didn't even notice.

Jayne gripped his guns. "_Wuh de mah_," he said, his mouth dry.

"Kaylee," Inara muttered, her hands clenched in front of her.

Below them, houses were burning, and bodies lay scattered about. Some were intact, some … not. People were staring up at the Firefly, faces black with shock, or running towards their homes, afraid the Reavers had come back.

Swallowing hard, Mal pointed. "There. The shuttle."

"I see it," Hank replied, licking his lips and moving Serenity over the carnage below.

-x-

Simon had set up a makeshift hospital in the courthouse, the only building relatively unscathed, to deal with those injuries he could. Andrew had brought what little he could find from the remains of his surgery and was with him, Kaylee helping as much as possible, no tears left to cry between them. River was dealing efficiently with some burns when she looked up.

"_Mei-mei_?" Simon asked, listening, stopping in his stitching. "What is it?"

"Serenity."

His face relaxed just a little. "We need supplies," he said, and she ran outside.

The sound of the Firefly overhead was almost comforting.

-x-

"River?" Jayne asked, heading down the ramp, Vera primed and ready. "You okay?"

She nodded, pleased beyond measure that he used her name, didn't call her moonbrain. "Shiny."

"Only you got blood on your dress."

"It isn't mine." She looked up to see Mal and Zoe striding towards her. "Thank you," she said, smiling tiredly.

"You can thank Freya. You were shouting so loud she heard you." Mal stepped down onto the ground. "What do you need?"

"Everything."

Mal nodded. "Then we'd better get it."

"Can I help?" Inara asked, looking towards her shuttle, noting the open door, but afraid to even consider going inside yet.

"I think we need all the help we can get," River said, sounding so lost that Inara took her into her arms and hugged her.

-x-

Simon finished slathing the boy's back where the Reavers had stripped his skin with antibiotic ointment, then stood up, stretching the ache in his spine. The boy, no more than fourteen, hadn't made a sound throughout the procedure, even as Simon had sutured other, more terrible wounds on his body, and he lay still, his face pillowed on his arms, no expression in his eyes.

Simon looked up into Andrew's face and shrugged, walking over to the table to wash his hands.

"He won't make it, will he?" Andrew asked in a low voice, following him.

"Probably not." Simon glanced back. "The human body is very resilient, but … too much trauma. And not just physical."

"Yet you still tried to help."

"I have to."

Andrew sighed and leaned against the table. "I brought him into this world. His momma was having a tough time of it and they called me in. Took a while but we saved them both."

"Where is she now?" Simon asked, even though he was sure what the answer might be.

"I think she must have attacked them, distracted them so they'd leave her son alone." Andrew looked out of the door. "Nothing much left of her now. I wouldn't have known it was her except for the ring on her finger. I gave it to her." His face was ashen.

"I'm sorry." It was such a pointless thing to say, but there was little that would make any difference now. "He might make it."

"Yes."

Mal strode through the door, a large crate in his arms, Inara behind him. "Where'd you want it, doc?"

"Here."

Mal put the box on the floor. "River said you're all okay?" He glanced over at Kaylee, who ran into the Companion's arms.

Simon nodded. "We're alive. River took Bethany and a lot of the children into the church, got someone to watch them … but someone needs to check on them, make sure there's none who need medical help while we …" He couldn't finish.

"I'll do that," Inara said quickly.

"What can we do?" When the young man didn't answer, Mal put his hand on his arm. "Simon, we're here," he said quietly.

The young doctor nodded, intensely glad at the physical contact. "Can you organise … I don't think the townspeople are capable yet, but we need to clean up."

Mal nodded, his own colour pale. "We can do that."

"Anyone you find still alive, bring them to me, the rest … well, if they've got family I suppose quick funerals would be best, but otherwise …"

"You got it, doctor."

Inara went to follow Mal out but Simon called her back. "It … Inara, it isn't pretty out there."

"I know. I've already seen. But they're people who need our help," she said softly, her strength showing through.

-x-

Hank watched as Zoe knelt by the girl, stroking the remaining long blonde hair from her face even as the knife in her hand ended her. There was barely a sigh.

"So tiny …" he said, the words catching in his throat. "Why'd they do that?"

"No reason." Zoe closed the girl's eyes and stood up. "A game."

"They did this for sport?" He was appalled.

"You ain't never seen Reavers close up, have you?" Zoe asked, looking into his nauseated face. "What they leave behind."

He shook his head. "I've … no."

"You were lucky. This isn't their fault. Not really." She stood close to him. "The Pax did this to them."

"I saw the wave. Everyone did. But I ain't never seen …" He couldn't take his eyes off the little figure on the floor, broken and torn like a rag doll with its stuffing hanging out.

"I had to, Hank," she said softly. "She was dying. I couldn't let her suffer –"

"I know. It was a piece of mercy." Still he couldn't look away.

"Hank …" She moved in front of him, breaking his gaze. "Come on. There may be others we _can _help."

He nodded, turning to leave the house and the blood behind him, trying in vain to control his tears.

-x-

Freya stepped down the ramp, her hands crossed protectively over her swelling belly. In the distance she could see the burning houses, the flames being allowed to destroy the signs of the Reavers. Closer were graves being dug by those townspeople capable of rational thought for any they could identify, and a larger hole for the ones they couldn't.

Mal, carrying a body shrouded in a blanket on a stretcher, Jayne holding the other end, looked up. "Go back," he called angrily. "You ain't to be here."

"I need to help.

"Frey –"

"I have to."

He glanced over his shoulder at Jayne, who shrugged. "The children are in the church," he said finally, looking back at her. "Inara's with them but I think she might be more use with Simon. Can you make sure they're … occupied?"

She nodded and walked off, her face pale.

"Ain't right she sees this," Jayne said. "Not in her condition."

"She's seen worse."

"That ain't anything to commend it."

"I know. But she's Freya."

"Yeah." The big man sighed. "Still ain't right."

Mal didn't respond, just carried on towards the waiting burial party.

-x-

Freya stepped into the coolness of the church, and heard the soft crying of children who didn't know what was going on.

"Freya?" Inara's voice had her looking into the darkness, seeing her friend huddled against the wall with a dozen children around her, the young woman who'd been told to watch them sitting in the corner staring into nothing.

She hurried over. "Are you okay?" she asked, lowering herself onto the bench as close as possible. One of the children who had been unable to touch the Companion moved over, clasping her arms around Freya's burgeoning waist.

"Should you be here?" Inara stroked a boy's head. "With all the radiation, other things …" She glanced down, not wanting to finish.

"Hank checked. There's not enough to be a threat. They've been gone long enough." Freya felt the girl tighten her grip. "It's okay, sweetie."

"They said …" Inara swallowed. "The children said there's some missing." Her face was strained.

"Some?"

"People. Other children." She stifled a sob. "Oh, Freya …"

"You go and help Simon. I'll stay here with the children."

Inara sniffed and lifted her head. "Are you sure?"

"He needs you."

She nodded and stood up, the children around her moving like a tide to Freya. "If you need me …"

Freya smiled just a little. "We'll be fine."

Inara walked towards the door, glancing back at the group, and feeling such sorrow at the way their lives were going to be from now on.


	6. Chapter 6

It was dark by the time the last of the bodies had been interred, and the only light was from the still smouldering houses. Those adults who were still alive came and claimed their children from the church, tears flowing when they found loved ones, and even more when they realised there were others who would never be seen again. Those that could took the children with no kin left, until Freya was sitting on her own in the dark building.

That was where Mal found her.

"Frey."

She looked up, seeing his silhouette, unable to make out any features. "They were so small," she whispered. "So helpless."

He crossed the darkness and went down onto his heels next to her. "I don't know what to say to you to make it better," he admitted, his heart paining him at the hurting in her voice. "I wish I could. I wish I could tell you this'll never happen again, that no-one else'll feel this loss, but I can't."

She nodded, needing to see his face but only picking up the fact that he was there. She leaned towards him, smelling his scent, trying to ignore the added layers of blood and smoke. "I want to go home," she said, her voice so quiet it was little more than a sigh. "Is that terrible of me? Shouldn't I want to stay here and help?"

"You did help," he said firmly, not recognising this woman but knowing it was his Freya. "_Ai ren_, you did."

"Not like you. Not with the collecting and the burying …"

He took hold of her arms, almost wanting to shake some sense into her. "You helped. There wasn't anything more you could have done." He pulled her into his arms, feeling her trembling against him.

"Mal …" She cried silently. "All those children …"

-x-

Inara couldn't. She stood outside her shuttle, afraid. Afraid of her own home.

"There ain't nothing in there," Jayne said, walking up behind her. "Nothing for you to fear coming across."

"Did they …" She swallowed.

"They ripped it up," he acknowledged. "But no-one died in there, not that I could see."

Inara nodded. "Thank you." But still she couldn't make herself go in.

"You want me to get Hank to park it back on Serenity for you?" the big man asked, understanding.

"I …" She nodded. She'd used up all her strength in helping Simon try to save those people, and she'd none left to deal with this. "Please."

"Sure." He turned to go but added, "'Nara, I'm more scared of Reavers than anything, but I ain't gonna let them rule my life." He vanished into the darkness leaving her feeling ashamed.

-x-

"Andrew …"

The older man looked at him, and slowly nodded his grey head. "I know. You're not staying."

Simon sat down on the bench next to him and looked at the rising sun. "I always thought Serenity was nothing but a way-station for me and River," he said softly. "Then I fell in love with the one person on board who'd never leave. Aside from the captain." He paused for a moment then went on, "When things happened, people got hurt, I began to think we weren't safe, that there was somewhere better to bring up my family."

"Then I called."

"That you did." Simon half-smiled. "And it was tempting. To be a doctor to a whole town rather than just a handful of people. Less bullet wounds and more bee stings."

"Very tempting."

"Only I wasn't taking into account my wife." He looked up into the sky. "Or the Reavers."

"No." Andrew sighed. "We built shelters after Lilac, knowing that if they hit there, they might come here. But so many didn't make it inside …"

"A lot did."

"Not enough."

"I'll stay for as long as you need help with this, and Mal's going to bring anything you need from off-planet, but I'm going home."

Andrew patted his thigh. "I think you should. But you needn't stay. I can look after those that are left."

"Are you sure?"

"I've been doing it for a while now. And there're others who'll help out." He smiled tiredly. "I think your family needs you." They sat companionably for a moment, then the older man roused himself, asking, "What did she mean? Your sister? About them hearing her? Is she psychic?"

Simon didn't answer for a heartbeat, then said, "Yes," he admitted finally. "I think she always was, but the Academy … when they did what they did … she's a Reader."

"Ah. I thought as much."

"They want her back, Andrew. Always have, and not just over what she knew about Miranda. That's why you can't tell anyone. Not even our father."

"I won't, Simon. No-one would listen to an old man like me anyway, like they never did about the Reavers."

Simon stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"There's something I think perhaps you ought to know before you leave …"

-x-

Freya was laying on her bunk, facing the bulkhead, her legs drawn up.

"Are you asleep?" Mal asked quietly.

"No."

He moved across and sat by her. "We've taken off," he said, stroking her shoulder.

"I know."

"Are you okay?"

"No."

His heart missed a beat. "Do you want me to get Simon?"

"Not that kind of not okay."

"Anything I can help you with?" he asked softly.

"Not really." She turned over to look at him, and he was at least glad to see she wasn't crying. "I keep seeing it."

"I think we all do."

She tried to sit up and he helped her. "No, not that. Not just that," she clarified.

"Then what?"

"There's … but I …" She shook her head, trying to get her thoughts into a semblance of order. "It doesn't make sense."

"I think you're picking up on something," he said, putting his hand on her cheek. "You heard River, and none of the rest of us did. You can claim the Naxom's still working, but you and me both … we know that ain't quite the truth any longer. Don't we?"

She gazed at him, his blue eyes gentle, loving, accepting. "I've been working with River a lot lately, trying to show her how to … maybe something's changed," she admitted. "A little." She paused. "Would you mind?"

"Frey, your abilities … they were a part of you before, and they still are, even if for the most part they're hidden. But, in answer to you question, no, I wouldn't mind. Just so long as you don't go around reading my mind all the time. There's stuff in there I wouldn't want you to know about."

She smiled just a little. "You do realise that makes it all the more tempting."

"Just control yourself." He leaned forward, pushing her hair behind her ear. "So what're you picking up on?" he asked softly.

She shivered. "Satisfaction."

"What?" A feeling like ice slipped through his veins.

"Something … someone … is satisfied with Corvus." She stared at him. "God, Mal, they're happy about it."

"Happy? About what the Reavers did? Frey, that's …."

"I'm just telling you what I feel. Maybe River can -"

"No. She's been through enough." He drew her into his arms. "Whatever this is, It ain't anyone on this boat, couldn't be, not with what we saw."

"No. This is further. Just a taste …" She shuddered in his embrace.

He pulled back enough to look into her face. "Frey, control it. Block it out. You can." He tried to make her feel what he was saying. "Use me if you have to."

Her lips twitched. "Don't you think I use you enough?"

"Never," he said gallantly, and smiled slightly. "And I'm not asking for anything more."

"You're quite a man, Mal."

"And you're my wife." He watched her eyes, saw the effort she made, the effect it had, and felt her relax a little. "See?" he added. "You're stronger than that."

"Just keep telling me."

"Come on. Simon wants to talk to all of us."

"What about?"

"Well, I thought it was because he'd decided to stay, at least from what Kaylee was saying, but I have the feeling it's something else now."

-x-

River and Kaylee weren't there, but it didn't stop the discussion.

"Reavers ain't men," Jayne said emphatically.

"They are," Simon said. "You know that."

"It don't make no difference they come from Miranda. What they do … what they did … they ain't men. Not for a long time."

"Jayne," Mal said quietly, and the big man settled down, grumbling to himself. "Go on, doctor."

"We know why they became what they did," Simon said. "But I think there's more. I think they're connected – mentally."

"Are you suggesting they're all psychic?" Inara asked, disbelieving.

"I believe so. To some degree or other." Simon looked at them all, their faces appalled. "Haven't you ever known you were going to see an old friend, even though you believed he was off-world?"

"Well –"

"Or didn't do something because you just knew it was going to go wrong?"

"I think I see where you're going with this," Mal said slowly, looking at his wife, noting her pale face.

"We all have them – psychic flashes. But by extension there are those individuals who sit between us and the powerful psychics like River and Freya."

"And you think they became the Reavers?"

"We saw what happened with Grace, when she had her abilities turned on, the almost overwhelming nature of it. Suppose that was multiplied a thousand times, a million …"

"You'd go crazy," Hank said softly.

"And you think that's why they became the Reavers," Mal finished.

Simon nodded. "Less than one tenth of one percent, Mal, that's what she said on Miranda. That's about right for the kind of psychic ability I'm talking about."

"That's twisted, doctor," Zoe said.

"River felt them. She heard them, and knew they were listening." He still saw the agonised look in her eyes as she injected the hypo into her own neck. "She thought they would come for her."

"They took some of the people," Inara said, hugging herself where she sat.

Hank shuddered. "Food."

"Maybe," Simon granted. "But maybe they were the ones like them."

"Psychics?" Mal asked sharply.

"Potentials."

"To do what with them?" Hank asked, but afraid of the answer.

"I can only speculate, but –"

"To convert them," Mal said.

"Yes."

"You think the Alliance know about this?"

"I don't know for sure. I've just put a few pieces together. But Andrew …"

"Andrew?" Mal prompted. "What would he know about this?"

"He wasn't always a rim doctor, Mal. He worked for a while on developing –"

"You saying he created this Pax?" He felt rage building inside him.

"No," Simon said quickly. "But he knew about it. Worried about it. He looked at the results they were getting, and tried to warn them. It's … one of the reasons he left the Core."

"They wouldn't listen," Zoe said softly.

"I think it's worse than that."

"Worse?" Mal asked sharply.

"I think it explains why they haven't gone in and destroyed them."

"What do you mean, Simon?" Inara asked for them all.

"If they can find a way of controlling them, imagine the kind of fighting force it would be. And just maybe they knew what the Pax would do, and still used it, just to see."

"That's not just twisted, doc, that's insane," Mal said.

"I don't think the Reavers have the monopoly on insanity, Mal."

"It was during the war," Zoe said slowly. "That report from Miranda … it was made during the war. I never really thought about it until now, but if the doc's right, and this was deliberate -"

"Then maybe they intended to use the Reavers against us. Against the Independents." Mal's eyes met his first mate's in horror. "How could we stand against that kinda force?" he asked, not expecting an answer.

Jayne stirred. "They left," he said softly. "On Corvus. They upped and left before everyone was dead."

The others looked at him, until Hank said, "You think this was an experiment? Someone's trying to control them again?"

"Tell me a better reason why they didn't just burn the entire town down, kill everyone."

"_Giang bao hou zi de hun dan_," Hank breathed, collapsing back into his chair as Mal and Freya exchanged looks.

"We haven't got any proof of this," Zoe said softly.

"No," Simon agreed. "And it's all supposition."

"But it fits the facts," River said from the doorway.

Simon crossed the galley to her. "You should be in bed."

"Too much time sleeping," she said to him. "I could waste my life sleeping."

"Too right," Jayne said, looking up at her from his chair. "Too short to be doing that."

She looked lost. "I wish I could have felt them coming, warned everyone sooner."

"You did, _mei-mei_. People are alive down there because of you."

"Best get her back to her bed, doc," Mal said. "And make sure your wife is okay too."

Simon nodded, leading his sister back outside.

There was silence for a minute, then Zoe said, "Do you think he's right, sir?"

Mal shrugged. "There is no evidence, but I conjure he may be."

"So who do we tell?"

"Not sure as anyone would listen." Mal crossed his arms. "It ain't like Miranda - we've got no proof - and I'm not sure anything could be done about it if we did."

"It would explain why the attacks are orchestrated," Freya spoke for the first time. "I've often wondered why they don't just kill each other, how they can work together to fly a ship, or … any of the things they do."

"Collective mentality," Hank said. "A hive mind."

"Maybe."

"Might be something we can use against them," Mal mused. "Cut off the head and maybe the body dies."

"I don't think I want to be around if you intend trying out that hypothesis, sir," Zoe responded.

"_I_ ain't as insane as all that," Mal said, smiling slightly at her. "My first and only thought when it comes to Reavers is to get away, and that ain't gonna change."

"I'll drink to that," Hank said, raising his cup to his lips and realising his coffee had gone cold. "I need something a bit stronger."

Jayne got to his feet and went to the kitchen. "Here," he said, taking his bourbon from the top cupboard. "I think we could all use one."

Hank was shocked. "You're letting me have some of your alcohol?"

Jayne dropped a handful of mugs on the table. "Just don't think I'm gonna make a habit of it." He started to pour.

-x-

Kaylee wasn't asleep when Simon went into their room, but was lying in bed staring at the ceiling.

"Why didn't you stay?" she asked in a small voice, not looking at him.

"On Corvus?"

"They needed a doctor."

"They've got Andrew. He'll be around a while yet."

She turned her head to gaze at him. "But you wanted to stay. I know you did."

"I did. Because I thought it was safer." He sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked her cheek. "But there isn't anywhere safe, is there? At least out here, we have a chance of running away from trouble."

"Cap'n's very good at that," Kaylee agreed.

"And here we have family."

She nodded, swallowing hard. A tear rolled down her cheek. "I didn't want to leave, Simon. But I would have."

"I know." He lay down next to her, taking her into his arms. "I know."

-x-

Inara looked into her shuttle from the doorway. She hadn't slept there, not since Hank had docked it, afraid to hear the screams in her head … but now there was something she had to do.

"Do you want me to give you a hand?" Freya asked, coming up behind her.

"A hand?" Inara glanced back at her friend. "To do what?"

"Clean up." Freya stepped closer. "I know how you feel. They violated your home."

"I feel like it was me they were pawing over," Inara admitted, letting the emotions come to the surface, her body trembling. "Touching, tearing …" She began to cry. "I know what they did to those people was so much worse, and I wish it hadn't happened, that I could have done something to help, but …"

"They took something of yours. The sanctity of your safety."

Inara nodded. "Yes," she said simply.

"You know, I've been thinking about what you could do, now you're not a Companion any longer."

"I was thinking about Counselling."

"Yes, but if that doesn't work."

"So what was this grand idea?" Inara almost smiled. "I have no other training."

"How about a mobile whorehouse?" Freya suggested, moving past her into the shuttle. "You could be the madam, we could get a couple of girls … I'm sure Jayne would help with the selection."

Inara stared at her. "Freya …"

Her friend turned, smiling. "There's always possibilities, Inara. Fresh starts. And if you don't want to live in here, then you can always stay in the guest quarters. Until you're ready."

Inara paused. The idea seemed to reach out to her but …"No. That would be giving in," she said, shaking her head.

"And you don't do that, do you?" Freya said. She smiled. "Come on then. Let's make a start. Even if we just pack everything up so you can begin again."

"Okay," the erstwhile Companion said. "But no heavy lifting for you."

-x-

_**We know. We see. And we are coming.**_


End file.
